User talk:Anobi/Archive 3
Achievements cont. Hello again. If you would be so kind and it isn't too hard for you, can you add some achievements for Devil May Cry: The Animated Series? I think that I might in the near future start overhauling that section of our wiki. Oh, is this going to be a chore. There also seems to be a small fail regarding how they are awarded. For example, if you edit an article which doesn't directly belong to Devil May Cry 4 category (say it belongs to Devil May Cry 4 locations) your edit isn't counted towards the achievement. Considering our category system (or at least, how I want it to be) this can become a bit of a problem. My signature is NOT short! 13:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I can do that, no problem. It'll give me an excuse to watch the series again. That will be SUCH a chore :) As for the way achievements (don't) work, there's not much I can do about it. Unless an article is directy in a category, it's not going to count towards the Achievement. Maybe I can bring it up on the Community Council wiki and suggest that "include sub-categories" be an option when creating/editing achievements. --Anobi (talk) 17:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you sure? Although I dug this question a bit and haven't found anything either, I don't want to go and ask without knowing. But, we certainly have to do something about it. Going there might be a good idea in this light. My signature is NOT short! 08:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :I've added a track for DMC:TAS, but I haven't enabled it yet. You can check it out , and change/enable it if you like the titles. I don't know what to use as badge images, though. It could take a while to find good pics, anyway. --Anobi (talk) 03:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) What do you know about the DmC reboot game? Dagon Dasher achievement badge I know I shouldn't be complaining too much, but the Dagon Dasher achievement badge is actually Bael 0_o. It's ok if you aren't planning to change it, maybe you're busy somehow. Just voicing out my opinion. --I need more dark power! 07:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm aware of that. 90% of those badge images are recycled from wiki images, and we don't have a good pic of Dagon. I was initially going to call the badge "Bael Something", but there are far more bosses with "B" names than "D" names. The result? A badge named after Dagon but with a pic of Bael. :) If we can find a good pic of Dagon, we can fix the discrepency easy. --Anobi (talk) 01:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I found some images. They are not that good, but I need some opinion from you. --I need more dark power! 01:29, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Holy Handgrenades! It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet! Is it possible to get the subtitles off of that second one? I think that would work best for the achievement. Also, I want to use that third one for the article. That's one of the unlockable artworks, right? Not a fan compilation? --Anobi (talk) 02:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know. Do you want me to crop them out or use the color of the background to blend them? As for the third picture, hehehe I just got it from Google =P --I need more dark power! 03:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::That's ok, I can crop it myself, and the wiki badge boarder will probably take care of the rest. Thanks! I'll get around to replacing it in a day or so. I'm kind of busy right now :\ --Anobi (talk) 03:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fufufu, when you are doing other stuff just now, I finished this >>>>> --I need more dark power! 04:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::I finally got around to changing the Dagon Dasher badge! Thanks for all your help! --Anobi (talk) 05:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Black Boarders I was just on my user page, but I noticed that the acheivments I have (the majority of them, I may add) have a black background around them. This is the first time I have noticed this. Is this accidental, or did you or any other admin change this? Shfan135 (talk) 02:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, some of mine are doing that, too, but not consistently. I think it's just a wiki glitch, but I'll keep an eye on it. Wikia may have done something on their end to cause it, because I never touched it. Thank you for your concern. ^_^ --Anobi (talk) 03:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::In fact, we couldn't have done anything. Achievement badges are controlled by wiki software, and we, measly admins, have no control over the engine itself. Also, it seems like this isn't the only thing glitching: my favorite Special:RecentChanges behaves somewhat random, and some other more minor stuff too. I think it might be related to that "changing over to HTML5" thing. My signature is NOT short! 08:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:57, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I think I speak for the entire community when I say we would be honored to participate in the Video Game Olypmpics. Thank you for including us! --Anobi (talk) 01:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) DMC Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! The wiki for the new FUNimation anime, Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki), is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and DMC Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase the traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 22:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thumbnails? So I feel totally silly for asking this, but how do you "thumbnail" pictures? I'm trying to clean up the DMC2 Walkthroughs and I must've just assumed that once you add a picture to the infobox it auto-magically did it for you XD. But yeah, after looking through the FAQ and the templates thing I can't seem to find it (^_^ ") Thanks MochiMustache (talk) 15:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I think I made that mistake the first time I tried to edit an infobox, too. Woops! The easiest way I know to resize a picture is to do it in wikitext. For the DMC2 mission templates, the text is: |image = . Open up the source code editor and place the image tag just under the mission name. :Not that I don't mind answering your questions, (I love helping!), but; for future reference, the Wikia Community Central has some nice guides on how to edit both in the visual and source modes. Check them out here Actually, the easiest easiest way I know to learn something is to open the editor on a page that looks like the one you want, copy the relevant coding from that page to yours, then change the appropriate names n' such. --Anobi (talk) 18:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ohhhh! Okay great! Thanks, I'll be sure to check that out next time MochiMustache (talk) 19:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) User:John2938 stop delting my articles! idiot! >:( ♣•◘τ♠☺♥2☻! look im sorry just stop messing up my articles for no reason! >:( Sincerly-John2938 ♥♥♥! but still dont delete my articles! hey check out my wiki Marvel hero universe and start making photo's and articles and edit some articles and look at the articles please! ill do anything! ok i accept but dont forget about my wiki you should start making some edits on that marvel super hero wiki right now! hey Anobi your friend Flia is being mean to me and she said i bad word to me and im only a kid! D:> Leave more comments here! hi anobi how are you? long time no see! :) ♥♥♥ Didn't Know About the Templates :x Sorry about that. I didn't know, since it uses the same image as the references (the green puzzle piece). It looked really weird when using the visual editing option >.< Also, what is to be done with the Raptor New stuff? Flia asked for definitive proof before anything was to be implemented, and it was given, and I swear there is no political rhetoric to it on my part (there never was), it's just info about the game's development. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 16:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hey it's not a problem. ^_^ Now you know for next time! :And about RNN: The short answer is: just leave it out for now. Whether you can see it or not, it is only an opinion as to whether or not any specific news agency, "which shall remain unnamed" by the commentator's own words, bears a resemblance to Raptor News Network. We as a wiki are not in the business of disseminating, promoting, or condoning this kind of biased rhetoric. I have spoken with other members of the wiki, and the majority opinion is to leave out specific finger-pointing in favor of remaining neutral. --Anobi (talk) 22:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about others' stance on this, but me personally, Derekoe - I do not question your neutrality. You have proven yourself to be a level-headed editor before, even in a heated discussion. However, some people will take offence to this speculation, even if in any other situation it is fairly justified. "Certain American network", even coming from the producer of the game, just isn't enough. While it is enough to say that they took someone as example, you still cannot definitively say that that someone is Fox, or any other network. That is why I want either the overwhelming amount of indirect evidence (with links), or a straight pointer "We meant Fox" (too with link). My signature is NOT short! 04:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I understand you guys (gals, I should say?), and I thank you, Flia, for being a bit more respectable than whatshisname >.< When it came to them saying it all but in name, it seemed so obvious that it was Fox when everyone and their grandmother who saw the videos was like "Oh cool! I get to kill Fox!" or the three articles I linked (in the Raptor Talk page) to referenced Raptor being a parody of Fox. Either way, I guess as far as we can go is saying that they were very much in fact parodying a certain someone. ::::On another note, what's so special about using the template things for the button images, instead of the actual images themselves? It's just got me really curious :p Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 05:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::So that if we decide to change the images, like what Flia did not too long ago, we only have to change them in one place and they'll still be consistant across the entire wiki. That's all. --Anobi (talk) 05:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, back then I just changed the image itself. It wouldn't make a difference if we used image links or templates back then. But, if we suddenly decided to move all those images, that would be handy. There are other things, like, we can easily add some formatting to how the image should be displayed if needed and it is plain easier to remember... etc. In other words, yeah, what Anobi said: it is the matter of having centralized control over this. My signature is NOT short! 05:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well, that's rather handy. Now I feel horrible for having changed them to the images before. I was all like "Oh noes, something's messed up with the images! I'll fix 'em!" I'm still not good at wiki'ing when it comes to the formatting stuff T_T Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 05:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hey, no worries! --Anobi (talk) 05:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) John is back... :\ see my blog you idiot you might like it and send a comment : There you go again calling her an idiot. Look, this Wiki is like school. It's a school where people come to learn about Devil May Cry. And Anobi and Flia are like the principals. Would you call the principal of your school an idiot? You shouldn't, because it's a good way to get suspended or even expelled. You've been suspended twice. You're dangerously close to getting expelled. Learn to repect your elders and betters before you get banned from this Wiki for life. And for God's sake, learn to sign your posts already. ^,...,^ (talk) 22:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Something that might be good for Trivia *DMC3 save icon is Lady sitting on Kalina Ann: when you delete she cries giant tears *DMC2 save icon is Dante; when you delete he facepalms *DMC1 save icon is Trish; when you delete she facepalms/cries into her hand and wave goodbye *DMC3 SE save icon is Jester doing palm balls; when you delete he falls to the ground in despair *Temen-ni-gru has akkadian/sumerian cuneiform in the walls, which glows. At this point, I can definitely say that I won't be editing here again; I simply have too much work to do at KH and Digimon wiki, and dmc hasn't reinvigorated my interest in the series enough to get back into editing. For what it's worth, I'm always on the wikia-dmc channel if you need me to check anything (I have the XBOX collection and the DMC1 official guide, which has interviews in it), and the KH and Digimon wiki both have updated infobox templates that have features you guys might be interested in. I would make the following suggestions, though: *Anything in an unreleased game should be kept in separate section ("Development", "Confirmed info", etc.), instead of being allowed to spread throughout the article with stuff like "little is known except"--when the game is finally released, it will be exponentially more difficult to find all this stuff and clean it up or correct it. Lilith probably shouldn't even be an article yet, or should be kept in some quarantined draftspace. *Stuff like "Poison's character model has about 500 joints inside it" should be in a section about how the character/game/object was created by the developers; this can perhaps be merged with the etymology stuff into a "development" or "origin" section. *I would definitely not suggest adding movelists without confirmation that the move will be in the final game, or official names for the techniques, or official descriptions. If necessary, I would suggest putting them on the talk page or userspace drafts. *Make sure that any mythology etymologies added are verified against wikipedia or another source, because a LOT of people have very incorrect ideas about the mythology based on popfantasy. *Institute an image naming system. If you need something to work from, KHWiki uses the name of the subject/cutscene/boss battle, then an ID for which game it is from. You guys are getting a lot of images with names that are just random numbers, which are impossible to search for without looking through all uploaded images. *Not every image needs a caption, or to be a thumbnail. (ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the tips, Kryten, and we'll be sad to see you go. Although things may never be perfect, I'm confident that our wiki will stay strong and continue to attract new editors! --Anobi (talk) 02:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) DmC for PC You asked on the Revenant page, and I have no clue about any PC controls yet. There is definitely a PC version coming sometime after the release of the console versions, but there hasn't been much of any info on it, other than it would be able to run at 60fps if you have a beefy computer. If I find more info on it, of course I'll add it :p DmC is sorta becoming my baby around here, haha Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 02:59, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I hope I didn't sound like I was criticizing you when I posed that question, I was just curious if we knew. And yeah, you have been contributing probably 90% or more of our info on DmC. Just, be careful not to get too carried away with it; I'd rather our information be right, than first. --Anobi (talk) 02:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh no, don't worry about it. I didn't think you were. It was a valid question too n.n And don't worry about the info. I wouldn't put up anything I wasn't sure of. Sorry that some of it is hard to get a source on just from videos and stuff, but I heard a lot from my buddy, who went to that GameStop managers conference, and there was a panel for DmC where they talked about a lot of stuff, so I've got the word of mouth...from...Capcom and NT's mouth :p Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 03:38, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, word of mouth is not the most reliable source, nor is it considered good journalism to use it extensively. Unless you can point to some official outlet--even a Twitter account--it's probably best to keep the information on either your DmC knowledge primer page or a related article's talk page for now. --Anobi (talk) 01:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Question from an editor Dear Anobi, I have a question about trivia on Trish page: why was refered that Dante could have feelings for Trish, but everything points that is her that has possibily romantic feelings towards him and not the other way around.He loves her for sure, but it seems not romantic, even less sexual.If we compare Dante with Dante Alighieri, it was said his love love for Beatrice was chaste and pure as snow, it was not romantic; he saw her as a saint or and angelic guide Even in Viewtiful Joe( even it is not canon) is she who shows affection to a reluctant Dante who doesn't seems to be neither too interested or even troubled with the situation.Kamiya, in his twitter, confirmed she was not a love interest. Interesting enough he said he believes she has a devil trigger at Dante's style and not only that golden aura with the glasses on.Thank you , Gel 19:47, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :If I understand you correctly, you disagree with that piece of trivia. I really cannot say who added that particuar bit, as the wiki is comprised of an unknown number of contributors. Also, because we are a wiki, you have just as much authority as the rest of us to remove information you find flawed or otherwise unsubstantiated. In this case, I do agree with you: That piece of trivia about Dante's feelings for Trish isn't relevant to the article, and I have removed it. I would, however, LOVE with capital letters to add the trivia about Trish not being a love interest of Dante. You wouldn't happen to have a link to the tweet Kamiya made regarding this, would you? Or, for that matter, any source information regarding Trish's DT as well? --Anobi (talk) 00:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I guess this tweet is still working: Twitter https://twitter.com/#!/PG_kamiya/status/26073831156. Later someone asked if Trish was his girlfriend, lover or even a sister and he said the same response.People seem to forgot that the song "seeds of love" belong to Eva. This same some plays when Trish appears before Dante in calmer moments in game.Maybe an association towards the two.Everytime Dante holds the amulet in DMC1, Trish appears or react to him. This is a translation of a book called Trinity of Fates( if I'm not mistaked). Trish was made by Mundus as a living copy of Dante's mother, as bait to lure Dante out. When the two of them met, there was a gruesome battle, covered with the spray of blood. Mundus' plan worked wonderfully; when Dante saw that Trish had his mother's face he started to trust her. However we should not immediately label Dante with a mother-complex* here. He certainly doesn't depend on Trish as his mother. He definitely projects his longing for his mother onto Trish, as for Dante, his mother is something that must be protected. But Dante doesn't have anything like the feeling of living under his mother's protection as with what's normally called a mother-complex. Once, he was unable to protect his mother and let her die. Even while knowing that Trish is not his mother, he is determined to protect her. Here, from this regret that he was unable to protect his mother, there was definitely a certain kind of "feeling" for Trish. Because of this, her betrayal of Dante was particularly painful. After being trapped by Trish, Dante says: You looked like my mother. Now, disappear. The next time won't be like this. - As would be expected of Dante, heir of a demon line who coolly cuts down his enemies, he doesn't show a single tear - but he was wounded to the bottom of his heart. After turning his back to Trish, he was crying... - On the one hand, Trish was born as a puppet for Mundus, and like other low-grade demons such as Marionettes she exists only to be manipulated by him. However, the seeds of Dante's love gradually bud in her heart. This phenomenon can only be called a miracle. Trish is nothing but an empty "container". But from this doll who wears enough meat to pose as Dante's mother, a partnership arises. And so she gives her final breath protecting Dante from Mundus' fatal blow. From her self-sacrificing actions, Dante sees her as a human for the first time. Dante leaves his mother's keepsake amulet beside Trish's corpse. The tears he cries fall onto Trish's face. At this point, she becomes a true "human" with a heart of her own. And as Dante faces Mundus in their final decisive battle, the revived Trish appears before Dante to give him courage like his mother. This is also a miracle. A mother's thoughts of watching over her child. A child's heart yearning to protect its mother. Even the Demon Emperor is powerless in the face of such strong love. Let's consider something here. What if Dante's mother had been the demon, and his father a human - would a human's fatherly love have been able to save his child, Dante? We can't help but feel that it wouldn't. There's no clear reason for this. We can only say one thing: that is, that mothers are powerful. Of course after this, Trish having obtained proof of her humanity through her own tears, it goes without saying that Dante loves Trish as an individual woman.*In the Oedipal sense" So we can conclude she is his mother's earthy representation, thats why he likes her so much, but I won't call it romantic. Other thing I would like to note: It's not Trish who has the Dante's amulet( only in Vj)after the credits of DMC1 you see Dante's secretary, his mother's photo and the amulet close to it. About Trish Devil Trigger:https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/261340449682382848 . To be sincere, I don't know how to edit this wiki, but if you need something from me just ask! Thak you! Gel 01:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sstylish!! Thank you for the information: it is much appreciated! I will work out a way to add this new information to the article(s) when I have some time! --Anobi (talk) 16:34, October 29, 2012 UTC) 'Contradiction?' Dear Anobi, Do you think Trinity of Fates contradicts Kamiya about the non romantic feelings?I mean, apparently the word used in japanese to say he loves her as an individual woman was "ai" which just means love, the universal word, like in love a thing, to love a friend, to love your parents, etc.Someone said if the intent was to express romantic love it would use other word, maybe "renai" or "koi". I don't know japanese. Do you know someone who can help us on this, since I'm curious too!Thank you and sorry for being a pain in the *ss!Gel 21:53, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I'm not very well versed in Japanese. Personally, I don't like getting hung up on the nuances of a single word. If Kamiya says their relationship wasn't supposed to be romantic, then I will take him on his word. Of course, he's no longer in control of the characters, so Dante and Trish's relationship may change. If anyone else wants to weigh in on this discussion, I'd love to hear your opinions! --Anobi (talk) 03:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) How you think are we going to fight Mundus on dmC ? Thanashs (talk) 05:45, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes man I know you're right sorry but don't delete now all these pictures... can i just rename them ? i'm not so good at editing in general ;/ Thanashs (talk) 05:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh you're not a man sorry for that !!! Thanashs (talk) 05:45, November 7, 2012 (UTC)